You Found Me
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: Set during the summer between seasons 1 and 2. After all the emotional break ups, the group is split in half. Bridges are burned, but at the end, they are still family. All eight of them. Eventually our Roswellians will figure out where they belong.
1. Chapter 1

**Couples that will be in this fic, at one time or another.**

**Candy- Michael/Maria**  
><strong>Stargazer AlexIsabel**  
><strong>Groundzero MaxMaria**  
><strong>Mental Vibrators MichaelTess**  
><strong>Cliffhanger MichaelIsabel**  
><strong>Dreamer MaxLiz**  
><strong>Groupies AlexMaria**  
><strong>lamptrimmers KyleTess**  
><strong>In crowders KyleIsabel.**  
><strong>Maybe, just maybe some SeanLiz**

**Some will just be implied, or will share a simple kiss, but not ever became an official couple. Our Roswell friends will go through alot before finally finding the place they belong, and who they belong with.**

**Summary- Basically, I'm going to put my own spin on what could have happened off screen, during the summer between season 1 and 2. It will defiantly end with Candy, I can't make any promises with other couples.**

**Tess is NOT evil! There was no deal. She is simply a lost girl, who was told that human emotions made her weak, and that Max would defiantly love her.**

**Part 1**

A sob caught in her throat as she curled up into a ball, making her tiny body appear even tinier.

"Max…how could he…?

The teenager shook his head, and pulled her into his arms. "He's Michael. That's all I can say, but he does care for you."

She laughed bitterly, and roughly pushed herself from his arms. "Ya know, he actually told me he loved me right before he walked away. Max…right before he walked away. He said it…and then he was gone. Like…he thought loving me was a bad thing."

He smiled sadly. The past month Maria had put up a façade, proving to their broken group of friends that she was Teflon, and that she wasn't effected in the least. But, as soon as Liz had told her she was leaving for the summer, and possibility for the entire school year, Maria had broke.

She had already been left by her dad. She shook her head vehemently in response to her own thoughts. She would not say his name, not even think it. She hated him; hated him for leaving. For believing in destiny, for wanting to belong, when all she wanted was for him to belong…with her.

She looked up at Max through her tears. "My mom is out of town for the weekend. Would you stay with me…I," her voice broke "I don't wanna be alone, not tonight."

He pushed a strand of her blond hair behind her ear, admiring it's longer length, and the way it barely brushed the top of her shoulders. He nodded.

"Don't think we're gonna get jiggy or anything…"

He actually smiled, which in return, she did the same.

"I know, Deluca."

"Alrighty then girlfriend, as long as we have that cleared…then let's go to bed. I'm exhausted."

He admired her ability to just shut all her emotions off, and to be able to laugh and joke, and make it look real.

* * *

><p>Michael cursed under his breath, and paced the sandy floor. "This is bullshit!"<p>

Tess sighed, and threw her head back, exasperated. "Michael, you just have to concentrate."

"What the hell do you think I've been doing? Just staring at the same damn rock for entertainment?"

"Michael, you can do it. I know you can…"

He shook his head. "I know…Naseodo…blah blah blah. It's all bullshit. Okay?"

"No, it's not. You are a warrior, Michael. You were meant for greatness. I promise."

He stomped his foot, like a child, and let out a low growl. He grunted something in response, the veins in his neck popping out because of annoyance, and the knowledge of his failure.

Then suddenly, the small rock Tess had placed on a bigger one, exploded, dust raining down on both of them.

Tess smiled widely, but it quickly vanished. Human emotions made you weak. She was here for one reason, and one reason only. To make sure that everyone followed their destiny.

Michael was utterly speechless, not that he talked much. All he could do was stare at the place the rock was.

"Wow," he muttered.

Tess nodded. "I told you…"

Michael glared at her, and she immediately shut her mouth, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Damned emotions.

* * *

><p>Maria slammed two glass cups in front of her two best male friends, their heads snapping up at the same time.<p>

"Would you two stop sulking? Damnit? You're gonna scare all the customers away with those grimaces."

Alex sighed, and rubbed his hands across his face. "I'm so damn pathetic."

Maria nodded. "Got that right."

"I mean, I knew this was gonna happen. Isabel is gorgeous, and look at me."

The bell above the door chimed, and Alex's eyes darkened when Isabel, Michael, and Tess sat down in their usual booth.

Until then Max had kept quiet, and sulked. But, when he heard Maria's sudden intake of breath, he followed Alex's eyes. He glared at who he used to consider his brother.

"You don't have to go over there, Maria." Max said.

She smiled, and nodded. "I know."

"If you want, I can go run them off." Alex piped in."

Max and Maria both looked at him incredulously.

"Okay, so they could kill me with a snap of their fingers. But, Damn!"

Maria shook her head. "I'm just gonna go do my job. You two, be good boys and drink those damn free cokes I gave you."

Max looked up at her like a lost puppy, and she rolled her eyes, and retrieved a bottle of Tabasco from under the counter. "Here ya go, girlfriend."

He smiled slightly, and both boys watched her walk away.

* * *

><p>Dutifully, Maria stared down at her order pad, not wanting to so much as look at any of them.<p>

Michael barked out his usual order, and Tess remained silent, obviously not wanting anything.

"Hey, Maria."

Isabel's voice startled her, and Maria nearly dropped her pen and paper.

"Hey, Iz." The nickname just slipped out, before she could stop it.

It seemed to make the alien happy, because she smiled. Even though a line had been drawn between the six remaining members of the I know an alien club, Isabel tried to maintain peace with everyone. The ice princess had slowly melted into a sweet little girl who just wanted to be loved for who she was.

"What would you like to poison your body with today?"

Isabel's smile brightened, surprised at the lack of hostility from Maria. "Just a water."

Once Maria was gone, Isabel kicked Michael in the shin, under the table. He winced and glared at her.

"What the hell, Iz?"

"You need to stop sulking, and start groveling."

He growled. "I have no reason to grovel." He leaned towards her, his voice lowering. "We all know what I'm capable. Both of you saw Pierce die. I killed him. I killed a man."

"Without the humans, everything will be much simpler." Tess offered.

Isabel glared at her, and looked longingly over at Alex, who was laughing with Max.

"She's right, Iz."

"Even if it means losing everyone? Max, Alex, Kyle, Liz…" she trailed off, before adding "Maria?"

Kyle walked into the café, a book of Buddha's teachings tucked under his arm, a small smile on his lips, which quickly vanished when he spotted the trio.

It had only been a few weeks since Max had healed him, and he still hadn't come to terms with all the information. The only alien he would interact with was Max, and that was only because of Alex and Maria. As Maria put it 'Us pathetic people have gotta stick together'

Kyle wasn't exactly pathetic. He hadn't been dumped, but he had become an outcast in numerous ways. Ever since he learned the truth, he had shied away from his jock buddies, and hung around the trio that Maria liked to call the 'the three human musketeers, and one alien on top with sprinkles.'

Michael watched Maria beam at Kyle, and place a soda in front of him. Was it worth losing everyone?


	2. Chapter 2

Maria's feet were throbbing by the end of the night, and to make matters worse the alien trio remained in their booth until the last hour of her shift. She snorted to herself when they all leaned in to talk privately.

They were stupid if they thought they could discuss the current alien crisis, without someone eventually overhearing. They were really bad at hiding their secret. Freaking out when Michael's painting of a dome had been put on display. A simple shape. But, talking openly about their secret, where it had all began.

The restaurant was basically cleared out, and Maria leaned against the counter, Max smiling up at her from his stool. She took her alien antennas off, and rested her elbows on the solid surface.

"They aren't leaving anytime soon." She sighed, her shoulders sagging.

Alex had left a few hours ago to attend band practice. At the thought of her upcoming performance her eyes lit up. Over the summer, she had made some drastic changes. Trading her baggy cargo pants in for tiny skirts and halter tops.

Much to Alex and Max's dislike, guys seemed to gravitate towards her.

The new waitress tapped Maria on the shoulder, smirking when she looked at her.

"Don't you think you should be waiting tables?"

Maria glared at her. "My shift ends in ten minutes. I've been working the entire time, and you haven't done anything."

Courtney winked at her. "Alrighty then, I would be more than happy to meet Mikey G's needs."

Maria's tiny hands formed fists, her face flushing red. Max shook his head.

"Maria, don't bother."

Sometimes she hated Max, and his constant reminders of reality and what was rational and not. Without him, she would normally do the irrational thing, but he was there, and keeping her grounded.

"I'm gonna go change out of this horrible uniform, and then we can rent some movies. My mom won't be home until tomorrow night."

Max smiled softly. "I'm assuming you want to rent 'A Walk to Remember.' I'll go ahead and get it, and then meet you at your house."

She shook her head, her eyes meeting Michael's across the diner. "No, I think I actually wanna watch a comedy. What about 'How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days?'

He rolled his eyes, jokingly. She slapped his shoulder, pretending to be offended. She went and got him a leftover piece of pie, and placed it in front of him, with a bottle of Tabasco.

"Sit tight, girlfriend. I'll be right back."

"Anything for you, Maria."

It was meant to come out jokingly, but the sincerity of the statement made her freeze. His eyes widened. Not knowing what else to do to get rid of the tension, she leaned over the counter and pecked him on the lips. It was something they had done numerous times. A simple gesture of platonic affection, but this time it left Maria's lips tingling.

* * *

><p>Courtney walked over to the three aliens, her hips swaying. She looked at Michael, refusing to acknowledge the other occupants of the booth.<p>

"Hey, Mikey G."

Michael rolled his eyes, and grunted under his breath, his eyes meeting Maria's. Jealously flashed in her green eyes, darkening them to almost to the color of camo.

But, in a matter of seconds her eyes were back on Max. He watched her touch Max's shoulder, and felt a something primal, something completely alien. He wanted to tear his brother to shreds for touching his mate. His! Damnit!

Then she kissed Max lightly on the lips, and he had to physically restrain himself from going over there. She wasn't his anymore. He didn't deserve her.

* * *

><p>Tess watched Michael's reaction to Max and Maria, and for some reason she was jealous. But, not of the attention Max was giving the other blond, but the attention Michael was giving them.<p>

She eyed Michael, and looped her arm around his relaxed one. He looked over at her, confused. She smiled shakily. She was only doing it, so he would remember what was important.

At least that's what she told herself. At least his attention was no longer on Maria, even if it wasn't on Isabel, like it should be.

Isabel glared at her, obviously having seen her touch him.

Isabel was seething, as Tess touched Michael. How dare she disrupt their lives, and convince them all to walk away from their loved ones. The petite blond seemed to know exactly what buttons to push; using Michael's insecurities and fear of hurting those who meant the most to him. Knowing that she held all the answers to his lifelong quest, and making him suffer because of the answers.

Tricking Max to kiss her, knowing his relationship with Liz was already way beyond repair.

She looked over at Max, just in time to see Maria exiting from the backroom, a pair of tight jeans and light blue baby t clinging to her. She seemed content. Not happy or passionate like she was with Michael.

But safe and secure, and that only made her hate Tess more. Even though Michael was the one who pushed Maria away, she still blamed Tess, because she was the one who filled his head with ideas. And now, her brother had to watch her other brother give the woman he loved, everything he never could.

Alex and Kyle entered the nearly empty diner, and Isabel's breath caught. She wanted so badly to run over to him, or invite all four of them over to discuss their newest discovery. To have the privilege of once again staying after closing.

She wanted nothing more than to have Alex's arm looped around her, Maria ranting all their heads off, Michael grunting in response to everything she said, Max nearly losing his temper but remaining completely calm, Liz's stupid theories, and Kyle's input about what Buddha would do in the situation.

She wanted them back. She wanted her family back. Sure, she loved her parents, but they didn't know her. She was sure they would still love her if they knew the truth, but they didn't. And a handful of humans did, and had been nothing but understanding and helpful.

Most of the time anyway, when they kept Michael and Maria in separate rooms. She smiled at the thought of them bickering one minute and then making out the next. She wanted them to annoy her again, with their bipolar relationship, and for disrupting important meeting.

She wanted to hear Maria's input on what was happening with the destiny thing, know what her warped mind had come up with. She wanted to help Maria grow her hair out longer, to save her the money from having to get hair extensions. She wanted to give her back the banana curls she had in elementary school.

She wanted to jump in the jeep with Max and Liz, because Michael had dragged Maria off on some dangerous quest. Maria pretending to cooperate but leaving them clues as to where to go.

She even missed the longing looks Max and Liz shared, and him staring at her while she worked. She missed ignoring his ranting about Liz and how beautiful she was. She missed it so much, she might actually listen if she ever had the chance again.

She just missed them, and herself. The person they had helped her become. A person she had always been under all her fake smiles. She wanted to feel human again.


End file.
